Hunter Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Sense Evil = Hunter can stop to try and detect evil in his immediate vicinity. He cannot tell exactly what type of evil he is up against, only that something evil is definitely nearby. -Holy Flame = Hunter can create holy flames which will 'ignite' a particular weapon such as a gun or knife and will cause the weapon to deal aggravated damage to supernatural enemies, even incorporeal ones. -Smells Like Monster = Hunter can supernaturally change his own body odor to match that of his target. 2ND DEGREE -Infrared =Hunters can see heat signatures with the naked eye, allowing them to designate targets even in dense terrain. -Heightened Senses = Hunters can see greater distances in total clarity, they can hear things far away and their sense of smell becomes wolf like in potency. Many Hunters report 'smelling' their targets coming long before sighting them through their scopes. 3RD DEGREE -Throw Voice = Hunter can supernaturally throw any specific sound, either his voice or something nearby, in order to throw off opponents or lead a target into the sights of his gun. -Crack Shot = Hunter gains significantly increased accuracy skills. -Smells Like Monster 2.0 = Hunter can now change his odor to some other monster whose scent the Hunter is familiar with. 4TH DEGREE -Weapon Efficiency = Guns never seem to jam, knives remain razor sharp without cleaning far longer than they should, and more. Hunters are blessed with highly efficient weapons, even if said weapons are actually quite cheap. Such is the nature of a blessing. -Eye Strain Resistance = Hunter is supernaturally resistant to things that would normally blind people, such as bright lights or noxious gases. -Preferred Prey = Hunter can choose a single type from the list of agents of the Darkness and gain increased attributes whenever hunting that particular creature. This is to reflect his extensive knowledge and understanding of the target. 5TH DEGREE -Camouflage = Experienced Hunters can go partially invisible, or change their colors to better match their background. This works even against supernatural surveillance (unless whoever is looking is actively searching for them, but even then its 50/50). -Tracker = Hunter can naturally track, even if he grew up in the city and knew nothing of the skill before hand. 6TH DEGREE -Greater Sense Evil = Hunter can detect evil up to great distances and can usually tell the general nature of the threat. -Aura of Patience = Allies of the Hunter feel calmed and ready when around him. 7TH DEGREE -Constant Vigilance = Hunters with experience lose the need to sleep, able to stay perfectly awake, for days or weeks at a time, with total focus in place. The need for food or drink can be supernaturally suspended as well. -Two for the Price of One = Hunter can shoot double-handed, able to take on two separate targets within range without losing any accuracy. 8TH DEGREE -True Grit = Hunter doesn't lose accuracy even when firing under duress. -Trap Proficiency = Hunter is naturally proficient at setting traps of all kinds and for all environments. -Mark Target = Shots fired at a target that do not kill it still leave a supernatural mark on it that only Hunters can see. What's more, the mark on the target exudes a trail of smoke that is invisible to all save Hunters, allowing them to track the target down. 9TH DEGREE -Power Shot = Ranged weapons used by Hunter are supernaturally empowered, delivering much more damage than they normally would be able too. -Greater Tracker = Hunter can track anything, identifying it practically on sight (provided he knew it before hand), and often discern other tidbits of knowledge (the speed of the creature that made the track, its general weight, whether it was injured or not, etc.). 10TH DEGREE -Toxin Resistance = Hunter is now resistant to toxins. -Piercing Shot = A Hunter's ranged weapon is imbued with so much power that it can pulverize its way through powerful defenses, even buildings or armored vehicles. 11TH DEGREE -Poison Resistance = Hunter is now resistant to poisons. -Decoys = Hunter can create temporary illusions of anything he thinks will attract his target into the open. The Decoys look and sound real but lack smell. 12TH DEGREE -Shooting Blind = A Hunter at this level of his Order can fire blindly at a target, knowing nothing more than its general direction, and still manage to hit it! -Eternal Vigilance = Hunter no longer requires sleep, ever. He could potentially spend the rest of his life fully awake and suffer no ill effects. 13TH DEGREE -Detect Weakness = If the target has a weak spot, the Hunter can discern it. -Prevailing Winds = Hunter can supernaturally imbue his bullets to resist interference from environmental factors like wind, rain, etc. 14TH DEGREE -Cover Tracks = Hunter can supernaturally pass through an area and leave no unintended trace of himself. No footprints, broken twigs, nothing. 15TH DEGREE -Sniper Lord = Hunter can shoot a target - even from miles away! He must still have visual contact of some kind, or at least know where the target is in relation to something the Hunter can see.